supernatural_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Isaac Winchester/Relationships
Isaac Winchester and his other relationships he encounters in his life. The minor friends, enemies, and lovers he has encountered are listed here. Romantic relationships Stella Charles Isaac and Stella dated for almost a year. They met in school when they accidentally bumped into each other. They started talking and somehow became an item after he asked her out. Though the date ended in a disaster, as said by Isaac, did they become a couple nonetheless. They hung out all the time and told each other a lot of secrets, even about his hunter life. After Stella accepted his life as a hunter did Isaac and her grow fonder of each other. They were madly in love. Unfortunately, the date of Isaac's demon deal was coming to an end. Not wanting to hurt her did he go home with her wanting to sleep together for the first time like planned but instead did he ask her to close his eyes, kiss her one last time and left. The same day did the Winchesters leave town. As soon as Stella found out did, she broke down crying and crashed her room. Victoria Penny Victoria Penny was the girl Isaac lost his virginity to during season 3 when he was a demon. Apparently, she was his junior high crush and he wanted revenge for being humiliated by her when she told him he was ugly. He got her drunk and planned to mask her death as an accident but decided against it when she started stripping for him. They slept together. He left though the window the next morning when her parents came home. Ava Stanton Ava claims that she was another of Isaac's one-night stand hookups during his time as a demon. She was tracked down by William Obray when he was working together with the Winchester on finding Isaac. Ava told them what happened which shocked Dean: "Sure it is our Isaac cause that sounds more like me than him." Lea Lea and Isaac started off as allies when Isaac found her wandering the woods. When she popped out to be an angel did, he try to help her figure out what happened. They spend time searching for Elizabeth or searching for clues. They fought side by side while attacked by other angels. While Lea tended to his wounds with her healing powers did, they talk. When they overheard angels talking about Elizabeth being a worldwide outlaw and on the angels hit list for her cursed blood did, he get a panic attack thinking Elizabeth is dead. Lea tried to calm him down but failed as it until she lied about sensing his twin nearby and safe. Isaac calmed down and thanked her. In that moment did something break in her and she kissed him shocking them both. A mortified Isaac glared at her and went to his room to went while Lea stayed behind. He returned to question her about Elizabeth which Lea admitted was lie. He locked her away during the war to keep her safe. The only one who knew the location was Maya. After Isaac died for her and the war was over doing Lea leave not caring about Isaac what so ever. Other relationships Bruce Maxwell Bruce was an ancient prophet and Lizzie's tutor. The two became good friends during one of Elizabeth's tutoring sessions at the Winchester house. After the Winchesters and Castiel saved Bruce and the truth about him being an ancient prophet was relieved did they spend more time together did their relationship develop into best friends. Bruce soon enough left back to Alaska to his family where he was later on killed by Rob. Category:Character Subpages Category:Relationships